Broken Dreams
by WillowSioui
Summary: Dark fell in love once, and she dissapeared. Will the painting he has to steal be the one that lets her back to this earth? Read and find out!


_**Broken Dreams.**_

**Chapter one**

_**Midnight Blues.**_

Daisuke Niwa was sitting on top of his twin sized bed in his house holding a mirror. When he looks into the mirror, he would have expected to see his crimson hair, ruby eyes, and soft features, but instead he sees the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark. Dark has long layered violet hair, dark amethyst eyes, and handsome features that can turn hard and hateful at any given moment in time. Nobody knows that Daisuke can turn into the Legendary Phantom Thief every time he has a romantic felling towards someone, except for the Niwa family which consists of Daiki Niwa, Darks' last host, and Emiko Niwa, Daiki's daughter and Daisuke's mother. Then there is the Hikari family, which consists of only one member, Satoshi. As Daisuke stares into the mirror he is holding, he decides to talk to the phantom theif.

"So...Dark?" Daisuke asks, even though he is pretty sure that Dark is asleep.

"Hm?" Comes the answer about two minuets later.

"Um...Did you ever love someone? Not like you do today, because you kind of flirt with every girl you see. So, anyways, did you ever really love someone?" As soon as Daisuke stopped talking, Dark looks up to him with a sad look in his eye, and small, wet tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Once, Daisuke. Once long ago. But she is no longer a person."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dark, I didn't know."

"Yeah...Now get some sleep. Looks like the sandman has come to me again, crap! I hate it when that stuff gets into your eyes." Dark said as he turned around, a small, glistening tear falling from his soft cheek.

"Oh, all right. Goodnight Dark." Daisuke won't go any further, he's never seen Dark cry. Ever.

**Chapter two.**

_**Discovering Darks past, piece by piece.**_

The next morning, Daisuke was heading down the stairs in his house. He nearly falls down the last two steps, but then again, just last night they stole a painting called '_The Waking Dreams.' _He heads into the large kitchen of his small, two story house, to see his mother, his father, his grandfather, and Ms. Towa. He is just about to walk up to his grandfather, but his mother steps in front of him.

"Daisuke, I just sent the warning card to the Shizune Museum. You will be stealing the painting called the ' _Song of Sorrow.' _Did you hear all of that Dark?"

"_I_ get it mom, but Darks' asleep. I'll tell him later." Then he goes around his mother and steps in front of his grandfather, who is reading the morning news at the table.

"Oh! Hello there Daisuke! How are you this fine morning?" He was happy as usual.

"I need to talk to you gramps." his voice was low and as commanding as his eyes.

"Alright then, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was just wondering, well you know, because you used to be Darks host. Dark was talking in his sleep, and he was saying: _No...Isabella, come back to me. Come back. _I was just wondering who this _Isabella_ was. Could you please tell me?" Daiki's eyes grew cold and distant, and his smile faded.

"Daisuke, I will tell this to you now," his voice was low and grim, "Leave it alone. Do not poke and prod, it will just upset Dark even further. Don't talk about her in my presence, either. I don't want to hear it. Just leave it alone Daisuke, leave it alone." His voice was becoming more pleading as he spoke. _He's getting pretty choked up, _Daisuke thought, _maybe I will let it be. _Then, in his head Dark spoke up.

"Daisuke, let me have control over your body, I need to talk to Daiki. Please, just let me have control over your body, even for just an instant."

"Okay Dark." As he said that he felt himself being pushed back into my own mind, and he felt his body being taken over by the phantom thief.

"Hey Daiki, it's me."

"Dark... what is it?" Daiki said even though he already knew the answer.

"I've been talking in my sleep, I guess. Doesn't that mean..." Daiki finished his sentence, "She's coming back soon. Yes, I guess she is." That was all they said to each other, and Dark let Daisuke have control of his body again. He was going to say something further, but his mother interrupted him.

"Daisuke, honey, you should get going. You don't want to be late for school, now do you?"

"No mom. I'll see you all later!" After Daisuke left the house and started to run down the street, his father puts down his newspaper.

"I don't get it."

"Dark has a...well...troubled and confusing past. It took me my entire life to try and figure him out, and I still haven't. I'm fifty-four for god's sake!"

**Chapter three**

_**School**_

Daisuke stopped running and was walking the rest of the way to school. He was entering the school grounds when his friend, Takeshi, ran up and tackled him.

"Takeshi...Why do you always have to do that?"

"Dunno. I guess I just feel like it. What were you doing last night? We were supposed to go to the movies with the Harada twins, remember?" Daisuke spun around.

"Oh my god! That was last night? I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh...It's okay. I got to sit in the middle of them! He he!"

'_God that Takeshi sure_ _does get on my nerves sometimes.'_ We both ran to our classroom, but I wouldn't go in. The Harada twins are really nice and sweet, but because I stood them up because my mom wrote a warning not for the police to stay on guard signed by Dark, they are gonna be really scary.

"Daisuke!," they both yelled in unison, "Where were you last night?"

"I'm sorry! My mom had something for me to do! I'll make it up to you both, I promise!"

"Tonight then?" said the older of the twins, Riku Harada.

"I can't tonight, sorry."

"Tomorrow night then?" said the younger twin, Risa.

"Sure!" then the bell rang for the beginning of class. Daisuke sat in his seat beside Takeshi. There teacher was talking about Japanese history, and how the Warring States Era changed Japan for the better. Daisuke wasn't listening. He was talking to Dark. Well, at least in his head because if he were talking out loud then people would think he was crazy. So he was talking in his head.

"So...Dark? Can you tell me a bit about the _'Isabella'_ girl? What was she like? How do you and grandpa know her?" After five minuets of continuous waiting, Dark answered.

"Well, where to start? A year after I died and became the phantom thief I am today, I was just starting to steal things. They started out small, but then I started to get cocky and confident. They didn't know what to do, if I was evil, or anything like that. But then again, I don't blame them. It was four-hundred years ago you know. Anyways, I stopped by to see what a certain light in a window was about. There were many people crying, and there was a discolored and still girl lying on the bed. She was wearing a necklace, and I wanted it. But then a few people came into the room and they took her away. I followed them late into the night when they brought her to a cemetery. After they buried her and they left, I went to her grave and read the name. _Isabella McLain _is what it said. I dug up her grave, it's under me I know, And when I saw her, I didn't just want her necklace. I wanted _her_. But I knew that I couldn't have her. She was already dead. But then again, I knew someone who could help me, so I took her and brought her to your ancestors. He helped me, but there was a sacrifice to be made. He let me enter his body, which is how I go through your family by the way, but we brought her spirit back to this world. From then on she helped to steal what I wanted. She has trouble getting to this world though, considering she isn't able to go into people like I can and do. Anyway, I haven't seen her for five decades now. That's how long it's taking her to get back to this world."

"Oh. Wow." That was all he got to say before the bell rang for school to be over. _'It took him __**that **__long to tell me that? Oh well."_

"Hey! You do realize that I'm in your head? I can hear your thoughts you dimwit!" They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Well, that is until Dark spoke again.

"She travels through paintings. The painting we are going after tonight might be the one. She usually is in the ones that were made around the time she died.

**Chapter four.**

_**Izzy?**_

It was time to go and steal _'Song of Sorrow.' _They enter the building, and no one was trying to stop us. Good. They go to the place that the picture is hanging and they take it, smash a window and start to run along the rooftop, and down towards our house. When they reach the house, Dark takes it and starts talking to it.

"Isabella, you can come out now. You can come and help me again. Please come out." When he finished talking to the painting, there was a bright light and then the picture turned to dust.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Came a rich and deep female voice. A woman was standing in the middle of the room, she was about two feet shorter than Dark, blonde hair with loose bouncy curls and bright baby blue eyes. Dark then stood up and looked down at her.

"Izzy? I...is...is that...really you?" Dark said with a trembling voice, trying to hold back tears of both joy and sadness.

"Yeah. It's me." she then walked over to him, and put her arms around his midsection and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Issy, I missed you so much. You shouldn't have gone away." Dark started to tear up, and then he started to cry, his head rested on hers.

"Dark, don't cry, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!," he said as he let go of her and whipped around suddenly, wiping tears from his eyes with his sleeve, "There's just something in my eye, that's all!"

"Of course my dear, sweet Black Wings."


End file.
